


Queen of the Claw

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Old Fic, also i like Golden in this because i didn't get a chance to ruin her, dug this up from the depths of the foxdung, idk if fire's in the Clans yet, idk why i can't make this guy mean sometimes, nicer!Tigerclaw, patrols! woo hoo!, think i was in one of those "i can't freaking write" moods, this is part of the "yell at me whenever you see a tense change" challenge, this timeline i thought of was weird i'll admit, unfinished old stuff, was meant to be the origins of Tiger/Golden but lost motivation, weird dank forest side effects, yell at me if you see something, yes i know all i did back then was past tense but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: might change title, we'll seeDecided to find something older that WASN'T a total disaster, so hopefully this is enjoyable. Also am not putting a lot of effort into this summary because the tags are very important in most of the things i do so hopefully your eye is trained to look at those firstalso this isn't finished so how exactly would i sum this up
Relationships: Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Queen of the Claw

The large tabby yawned, arching his hindquarters in the air as he stretched. Goodness, what time what it? Nobody else was in the den. He gave his pelt a little sniff, wincing when he found that Thistleclaw’s scent was lingering on his fur. The scratches on his pelt were quite minor compared to what he usually got, but still noticeable.

He began to groom, raking his long fur over the little cuts to hide them from view. The scent of blood wasn’t too obvious – at least, he hoped so. He stood, yawning once more, giving his head fur a last little tweak before padding outdoors. The tomcat nearly fell over from the brightness of the sun seeping into his sleepy amber eyes.

He staggered, rubbing them as a white tom trotted up.

“Tigerclaw! It’s about time you got up, you big sleepy badger.” Whitestorm nudged the sleepy tom good-naturedly.

A part of Tigerclaw wanted to slump on his best friend and let the white tom drag him while he slept on his back, but the other growled at him to not show any weakness. So, he straightened up, attempting to absorb the energy of the sunshine. Besides, he was too large for Whitestorm to lug around all day.

“Somebody should have woken me.” Tigerclaw grumbled, quickly rasping his tongue over his friend’s ear. “Why did the whole clan let me sleep until afternoon?”

“Tiger, you looked exhausted yesterday. Everyone noticed.” Whitestorm’s amber gaze became one of great concern. “Plus, you haven’t been eating enough. One mouse a day won’t cut it.”

“I’m working on that.” The formidable warrior grumbled, averting his gaze guiltily.

“I know.” Whitestorm purred warmly, pressing his forehead to Tigerclaw’s broad shoulder. “But I suggest you see Spottedleaf about it, one of these days.”

“Yo!” A voice sounded from behind them.

Before either tom could do anything, an energetic Longtail burst between them, thin tail lashing as he glanced up at Tigerclaw.

“Ay, the sleepyhead’s finally up and running, huh?”

“Shut up,” The bigger warrior growled, but soon afterwards exploded into laughter. “Seriously, you should comb down that tuft on top of your head!”

“Hey, it’s a choice. I rather like it.” Longtail stuck out his tongue. “You going to see who Bluestar’s putting in the next hunting patrol?”

“Might as well. Can’t loaf around being useless all day.” Tigerclaw joked as they continued towards the middle of the clan, where Redtail was giving out orders.

“Mousefur, Runningwind…” The bushy -tailed warrior glanced up at them, amber eyes brightening as he saw them. “Oh good! You all too, on the hunting patrol.”

Tigerclaw did notice the way the deputy admirably blinked up at him as they walked towards to entrance, but didn’t much time to think about it before Longtail nudged them further along.

“Come on, you’ve got to be hungry, Tiger. I’ll catch you a nice big rabbit near Windclan!”

“What would I do with a whole rabbit?” Tigerclaw laughed at the young warrior’s enthusiasm. 

“I don’t know… _eat it?_ ” Whitestorm’s soft voice was rather pointed on the last two words.

Tigerclaw bit his tongue gently. Obviously, Whitestorm wasn’t going to let it go unless he consumed something today. He pressed onwards, ahead of his friends.

“Honestly, the queens could use a rabbit more than me. I’ll just have a vole or something.”

“At least it might be _some_ thing,” Whitestorm grumbled from behind the tall tabby.

Their hunting trip continued, and Longtail made good on his word. Tigerclaw watched with wide eyes as the young cat glided over the rabbit’s head and made the quick kill.

“Thank you Stars for this prey.” The slinky warrior mumbled, setting it at Tigerclaw’s feet. “There. Now you’d better eat it when we get back!”

“Queens and elders first.” Tigerclaw mewed, proudly flicking his tail over Longtail’s head.

He himself managed to catch a starling, a robin, a mouse, and a squirrel. Whitestorm caught two squirrels as well. Mousefur and Runningwind caught two pieces of prey each. They all dumped it back into the freshkill pile when they got back to camp, apart from the rabbit, which Longtail and Whitestorm insisted he save for himself. He’d laughed it off once again, ignoring the dull ache in his abdomen until his friends wandered off to do other things. It was then when he finally snatched up the rabbit and padded directly towards the nursery.

“Good evening, Tigerclaw.” Frostfur murmured, tail sweeping over her swollen middle.

 _Evening?!_ He glanced back outside at the sky, to find that sure enough, it was already darkening. Had he really slept that late? He coughed, shaking off his shock, and laid the prey in front of them.

“Here you go. Hope you enjoy it.”

“Gosh, all of that is for just her?” A voice came jokingly from the back, her laugh fluttering like a bird’s song.

Tigerclaw glanced up to see the queen Goldenflower curled around her black-and-white kit, Swiftkit. The small tom was asleep near his mother, nose affectionately buried into her shoulder. Tigerclaw coughed awkwardly.

“Would you like more?”

“No, no, I was just joking. You take everything so seriously, Tigerclaw, you need to loosen up a bit.” The pretty golden she-cat purred even more, her pale amber eyes twinkling in the dim light.

“I do not!” He replied huffily, tufted ears flattening in embarrassment.

“Do too.” She smugly smiled, tilting her head upwards a little to look at him over her muzzle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly... I like this one though  
> the descriptions are decent in some places  
> ...yeah that's about it. half wish it was longer and i kept going to at least try to finish it. maybe I still could??
> 
> doesn't this bring up one of my older hcs though like hmm i haven't thought about this one in a while  
> oh well


End file.
